Aelin Shielder
Aelin Shielder belongs to '''Cheshire--Fox'; you can find me here.'' Aelin Shielder 'is a 19 years-old teenager, member of the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia. She's not a simple human: actually, she's half-human half-fox. Always optimistic and smiling, she looks proud ''but suffers of her difference inside herself. She was well-raised but sometimes cannot help to act like an animal. She loves hunting, meat and milk, wich shows well her animal side, but hates loneliness. She uses a magic that she has created herself, Fox Soul. She just arrived in Fairy Tail and feels good, but she's still a little scared not to be accepted by the others because of her half-savage nature. '''Appearance Physical description -''' Aelin is a medium-sized slim 17 years-old girl ; she has quite long black hair falling to the bottom of her shoulderplates, and golden eyes with black vertical pupils as a cat's. She has strange brown and black fox ears instead of human ones, as well as a fox tail at the bottom of her back. She also has slight fangs by way of molars and her teeth are also sharper than normal ones. She's1,62m and 55 kg, and her red guild tatoo is situated on her right tight. Besides, she has a long big deep scar along her left shoulderblade, which she is very proud of - she wouldn't erase it by any surgery, for nothing in the world. Thanks to her sportive side which confers her a thin body, she sometimes poses for the Sorcerer Magazine to earn more money - like almost all Fairy Tail girls. 'Clothes & make-up -' What is quite surprising abouther is that, even if she has an animal and savage side, Aelin accords quite much importance to being good-looking - except when she's fighting. She's often dressed in black and/or red and loves wearing fur with leather on winter ; she also likes wearing blue on hot seasons. She has many different outfits for different occasions, like parties, missions... Master Makarov had designed her a special outfit for the Grand Magic Games, but on the Second day, she broke her arm and couldn't participate anymore. But she kept the outfit anyway because she liked it. She sometimes puts a touch of eye-liner to intensify her look and her nails are occasionnally painted in black. '''Personnality Open-minded and convivial, Aelin likes to watch handsome boys and to laugh with her friends. She's closely interested in Lamia Scale's evolution since she almost joined it. She can't lie and doesn't have any skills for playing anyway. She is a little susceptible but not spiteful, so the other members don't hesitate to annoy her. Happy and effusive, she tries to live her life fully, because we only have one after all.. Nonetheless, she is discreet and mousy when she doesn't know anybody, like when she arrived to the Second Fairy Tail Building for the first time. Lastly, she's ready to fight for her friends and the people she likes. Otherwise she is very lazy, and she can never arrive at an appointment at time; she also doesn't hesitate to tell the others what she thinks or feels. History Aelin was very prematurely born in Magnolia Town, at 5 months (24 weeks and a half); but she was saved by magic who gave her the will and the volunty to live. Infortunately, she was also hurt by magic and gained a long scar along her left shoulderblade, as well as a fear for magic. Consequently, having faced death until her very birth, she has a particular conception of life, which she's very fond of. Her scar in her back is her proud, but she keeps a real fear of magic from this event. After this hard birth, her mother, Grace Shielder, began to scream hysterically when finally she discovered that her own daughter has the ears and the tail of a fox. Consequently, Aelin was kept by her parents because they feared the others' judgment, but they never really succeded in loving her because of her animal characteristics. It was hard for she couldn't do anything about it, but even more for them. In front of people, they were quite kind with her, which made Aelin keeping hope of being loved one day; but at home they became harder and sometimes treated her unfairly. After years, her parents couldn't stand this situation anymore and totally rejected their only one daughter. She was their first child and they never had another for a long time, for fear of him to have another one like Aelin. It seems that Aelin was finally abandoned by her father at the age of 9 in Magnolia, pretexting going to the grocer's. He couldn't stand anymore being with his own daughter, because of what happened to his wife. For Aelin, a new life began, full of sadness but also hope. She had so steal a red sleveless t-shirt and a jean shorts. She installed herself for two years in the street (mainly in Orange Street, Magnolia), surviving by her own ways, stealing or doing little jobs. Street became her territory. She had to struggle to survive, or she would die. This experience made her harder as well as mentally stronger, and after a time, she became much faster thanks to her pursuits with the police who tried to catch her. It was heard that during this period, the mage Levy Mc Garden went in this street and, seeing the child, she offered her to come in Fairy Tail to rest a bit; but Aelin refused, because she was too proud and that she "didn't want to depend of someone". So Levy, instead of leaving or giving her money, gave her her most precious thing : her favourite child book. It was Aelin's first gift. This event gave her a little of hope for the future and she decided to keep on struggling to live. After two years of this life, Aelin was noticed and hosted by an old man called Shôtarô Yuuki, who had just arrived in the city ; he took care of her and teached her everything she needed to know. During these years, she learned how to live anew because she had became a kind of savage child in the street ; she also learned how to read and write, quite lately infortunately. Furthermore, she learned to go beyond her fear of magic and even developped her own, Fox Soul. She became cultivated and became more confident in herself. At the age of 17 she choosed to integrate a guild and hesitated between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. She finally choosed Fairy Tail because it was in her city; she also wanted to help the other Fairy Tail members to regain their lost honor, since the main part of the guild disappeared on Tenrou Island seven years ago. She became part of the guild when the disappeared members were about to come back... Relationships Shôtarô Yuuki: This old man became Aelin's tutor two years after her parents abandoned her. He's a kind of idol for her, since he really saved her life by welcoming her home. Aelin considers him like her second father. ' Lyon Bastia: '''Aelin used to be in love with him, after he saved her from a thieves band when she was 15. But after some time, she gave up on him since he only laid his eyes on Juvia. '''Howl:' soon Her parents: 'Actually, she doesn't have much contact with them. Her father never really tried to contact her after the abandon; concerning her mother, she was placed into a psychiatric hospital and refuses to see her. 'Raphaël Cadeyrn : 'She is Aelin's bestie, as well as her partner in missions, even if she is young. Raphaël also sees Aelin as her ''sempai. '''Mika Chuu: Waifu ewe Magic Aelin uses Fox Soul, a magic she created herself which allows her to invocate black foxes made of shadow in order to fight. Though she didn't know it from the beginning, every fox she created was actually made of a bit of her soul; if the creature was destroyed, the part of soul was destroyed as well, without any possibility of being replaced - which involves that one day will come where her soul will be completely gone. After some experiences, she felt that one of the foxes she had created was outsandingly independant; much bigger and stronger than the others, it quickly showed himself capable of reactions and thoughts, and able to make its own decisions, independantly of Aelin's will - which shows she wasn't fully able to control her magic yet, nor her own soul. The other foxes she had created until now had been under her control and only had animal instinct... except this one. Though he was made as well of a part of her soul, she entrusted him her soul, in exchange of letting him live on. Later, she won't be able to bear anymore this vicious circle and will make a burst out, meaning a small depression. she will then get out of this by giving up most of magic-related activities. Equipment Tight case with knife -''' She sometimes takes it when she goes somewhere she can't use magic nor her katana, parties for example. It's a precious gift from Lyon that saved her life several times. It consists in a double bracelet fixed to her tight, on which is a little leather case containing a simple knife. 'Levy's book -' It is the book Aelin was given by Levy when she was living in the street, at 9. It's the first give she ever had and she actually learned a little to read with it. Nobody knows what it's about, but Aelin jealously keeps it home, in her bedroom. '''Timeline x774 Birth in Magnolia. Her mother turns crazy but keeps her daughter for fear of beind discredited by the others. The years following are hard for everyone. x783 'Aelin is abandoned at 10 years old by her father in the street. For two hard years, she survives by stealing or doing little jobs. 'x784 'Tenrô Island is destroyed by Acnologia. Fairy Tail members disappear from the Island. 'x785 Aelin is welcomed by Shôtarô Yûki who becomes her official tutor. All the following years, when shen learns plenty of things, are the best years of her life. x789 'She's saved from a thieves band by Lyon Bastia, who goes away a few time after. From this time she has a crush on him and she begins to miss him. 'x791 '''Becomes part of Fairy Tail to help them regaining their lost honor. The disappeared members come back a few weeks after. '''Backstage Origin of her name Aelin means "lake", "fountain" in J.R.R. Tolkien's Elvish language, It doesn't really have things to do with her half-fox nature, but for me, water evocates beauty, it's calm and refreshing, as well as it can be dark, unleashed and scary. Like Aelin. And it goes on its way, like her too. About Shielder, her family name, there's not much to say about it. It's only a way to say that she loves her guild and that she wants to protect it no matter what, be its shield. Let's hunt some dark guild! 'Evolutions of the character' At the beginning, Aelin was supposed to be a 12 years-old human, learning Ice Magic with her new master Gray Fullbuster. But ity wasn't very original since Hiro Mashima-san, the author of Fairy Tail, told that Gray's biggest dream was having a pupil (but please don't steal the idea...) So Aelin became a "normal" 17 years-old member of the guild (if I may say so... Is there only one normal Fairy Tail member?) with black hair, black clothes and a sword. It wasn't actually very effective either, so I decided to add her something more animal, something that would turn her into someone a little mysterious, not entirely human. It was more interesting! She got normal cat ears ; with the magic she learnt, she was able to turn into any feline. But I didn't really want my character to have a cat tail, it would have been too common and I didn't want her to be assimilated as a nekomimi ''(a manga character with the tail and the ears of a cat). So I chose foxes and everything was okay... Since I realized foxes actually ''weren't ''felines *facepalm* I had to re-create her magic entirely, which was more difficult because foxes are a larger theme than only foxes. Guh. Anyway. Talking about her magic, I tought that it would be funnier if she had her own magic, created by herself, something that she would be proud of : it would give her more self-confidence that would help her to go beyond her fear for being rejected. '''Trivia' 'About Aelin' Living place - 'Aelin lives in her tutor's house Shôtarô, in the center of Magnolia, next to the Kaldia Cathedral. But she tries to find a flat to leave him in peace. '''Aelin's biggest dream - '''She is not very strong and still needs to perfectionate her own-created magic, but she hopes she will increase her power to become, one day, an S-class mage. She's also worried not to have a boyfriend, so she'd like to have one. Maybe... '''Habits - '''Aelin likes sitting on the beams of the guild's ceiling, which allows her to see everything that happens in the guild without moving. At the beginning, the others were a little worried about seeing her fall, but know it's okay. 'About her counterpart in Edolas It appears that Aelin also has a counterpart in Edolas, called Aelin Whitesword. She's white-haired ; she has white fox ears and a white fox tail. Very shy, she has also a little sadistic side. She was part of the Royal Army as a high-ranked soldier, but since the army was disbanded and magic disappeared from this world, she helped to rebuilt the Royal City with Erza Knightwalker, Hugues and the others. It was heard that she was in love with the actual King Mystogan, but she always denied this fact. Aelin Shielder never met her, but since she heard about her companion's adventures in Edolas, she'd love to go meeting her counterpart. page coming soon about Aelin Whitesword! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members